


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Horror, Long One Shot, One Shot, With some fluff at the end, fic request, insidious inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic request: I have a request if you're taking any requests. I just got done watching Insidious and the whole time watching it I couldn't stop thinking that a crossover fanfic or oneshot with it would be beyond amazing. Like maybe Loki and reader. I mean they're in different worlds but somehow they're connected, but never have met or seen each other...with reader being able to astral project she tries to go to Loki but ends up in the farther..loki feels her in distress and goes looking for her."You sunk into the familiar darkness. It took you like an undertow, dragging you further and further. You needed to find Loki. He had the answers. He knew something. You just had to find him in the same darkness you two were connected by."





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

The hot steam rose from the oatmeal in front of you. Brown sugar melted its way deeper into the thickness of it, and all you could do was stare at it, half-awake. Your fingers reached for the cold orange juice, but you didn’t quite wrap your fingers around it and it fell to the floor.

“Miss Y/N!” a maid came rushing to your side. She pulled out a rag and started cleaning the mess. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“I’m sorry, Mary,” you responded, still in bed, not moving. “I don’t feel like myself today.” Mary stood up, putting a hand over your head. 

“You’re not running a fever. Did you have one of those nights again?” she took away from your breakfast tray and placed it on a cart. 

“I did.”

“Do you want me to call for Dr. Torres?”

“No,” you said. You felt like a thousand bricks had hit your head. One of those nights indeed. This happened a lot since you were little. There were nights where you couldn’t control your body walking outside of itself. There were times when you thought you walked in your sleep, but the security guards told you that you never moved. 

Then you learned to control your abilities. Astral projection was a concept to some, but a reality for you. You tried to explain it to your mother several times, but she would always make up an excuse. 

‘You need to sleep better.’ ‘We can get you pills.’ ‘It’s in your head, darling.’ 

She loved you, you knew that, but it hurt every time. Your father promised to keep an eye on you since then, but you didn’t think he believed it entirely either. Your parents were sensible people. Sensible people with insane amounts of money and power, but fair nonetheless. Your abilities scared you a bit. You never know where you would go or what you would do. Then it happened.

One night you found yourself walking in the halls of your large estate. Growing up, it was your wondrous castle filled with fun around every corner. But this was not your home. The hardwood floors creaked a little bit louder and your mother’s classical paintings stared down at you as if you were disturbing them.

Around the corner, you entered a large living space. The fireplace was cold and dark. An emptiness filled the space and filled you with dread. There, sitting on an antique couch, was a family you’d never seen before. Their heads turned towards you simultaneously. Their hands reached out towards you. You ran away, but before you could get back to your body, one of them scratched you.

That was the day you had it. You raved up and down to anyone who would listen. Afraid of their reputation and scared of you, they locked you in your room for two days. You had experienced many of life’s privileges, but no one could ever tell you that you never suffered. 

After those two days, your father came into your room holding you close. 

“I believe you, Y/N. I believe you. This house—it’s so old. I knew it was haunted. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

You’ve seen them since then. Night after night it seemed a new spirit had introduced itself to you. Sometimes you would see a child. Other times malicious spirits would try to take your physical body. Every time you woke up drained.

“I will have to tell your mother,” Mary told you, frowning. Your mother didn’t handle your first episode well. She wanted to protect you from the world, or maybe it was the other way around. Nonetheless, you wanted more than anything than for your mother to know how your night went.

“Please don’t tell her. Just this once, Mary, for me. Please.”

“You know I can’t do that,” Mary told you. She took the cart and left you behind in your bed. Not even ten minutes later, you heard three sharp knocks on the door. 

“Y/N?” your mother entered the room without much say on your part. 

“Good morning, Mother,” you would not start out your day like this.

“Mary told me—

“I know what Mary told you.”

“Did you take your medication last night?”

“I don’t need medication.”

“Yes you do,” your mother put her hands on her hips. ‘Don’t you see yourself? Your little illusions keep you up at night.”

“They’re not illusions, mom,” you felt your anger rising. You needed to keep yourself calm or else. 

“They are, Y/N! You need your medication,” your mother shook a bottle of pills near your face. Blood pumped faster within you and you felt him. You felt his anger too. His anger was hot and stronger than yours. Every time you felt something so strongly, there he was. You couldn’t see him, but you felt him. Lately, it became stronger.

Sometimes at night you could feel his fear. He would shake and quiver. Sweat dripped down his brow. You wondered if he could feel you too. You wondered who he was. You wondered why he suffered so much, but mostly you wondered why you could feel what he felt in the first place.

Your mother’s word were lost to you. His anger and yours were a warm flow and it took over you like caffeine seeping into your blood veins. You had to calm down before anything happened.

“Are you even listening to me?” your mother shouted at you. “This is what happen when you don’t take your meds! I keep telling you—

“Shut up!” Behind you a glass window broke, glass pieces shot towards your mother. She shrieked and fell backwards. A few hit her, and you felt your heart sink.

“Call Dr. Torres!” your mother ran out of the room. You wanted to go after her, but it was no use. “She attacked me! Call him now!” You laid back in your bed and felt hot tears down your face. This was his fault. 

You knew of your ability to project yourself into ‘The Further’. You had read up on Elise’s case files and research. You knew what you could do and what your limits were. None of it included telekinesis or magic. This was him. Whoever this man was. 

That night you laid awake in bed connected to yet another IV. Dr. Torres claimed your anger came from your dehydration. You never protested him because if you did, a shot of morphine would put you to sleep. That was the last thing you needed; an involuntary ticket back to the ghosts that haunted this old estate. 

You closed your eyes hoping for some peace, but you found yourself somewhere else. Light covered every inch of the space. The air smelled of fresh flowers and it was brisk. You looked own on yourself and your clothes didn’t change. Your comfy pajamas seemed out of place compared to the nobility walking by. 

This was not the Further. 

You called out to the young women walking near you, but they didn’t respond.  
“They can’t hear me,” your eyebrows knitted together. “They can’t see me either.” You heard a growl behind you. 

“It’s not working!” you heard a young man say out loud. You stepped into the large, open space of the unknown palace. Pillars stretched high above you. There was no furniture, but the view from the windows were breathtaking. You could see across the land and sea. It was all golden and awe-inspiring. Your family had a beautiful estate, but even you wish you lived here.

“Dammit!” the frustrated voice said again. Green sparks came from his fingers. He was tall and toned. His black hair was slicked back, not a single strand out of place. His angry eyes stared at his hands. “Why is this not working?!”

You stepped closer to him. Angry energy surged through you with every step you took. Blood rushed to your hands. This was him. This was the man you shared powers with. This was the man you shared emotions with. 

What could you say? What should you say? Would he even hear you? “Who are you?” 

The man turned his head towards you, his face white. He could hear you. His eyes wide as he stepped away from you.

“Who are you?” you repeated yourself, walking closer to him. 

“Loki, of Asgard. Prince of Asgard. Odinson,” it came out as a jumbled mess. His eyes focused more of what was behind you than on you yourself. You looked behind you to see nothing. You turned your head back to Loki. 

“Why me? Why are we connected? How come you can hear me?”

“It worked,” Loki responded. “It actually worked.” Loki’s mouth opened in astonishment. His eyes washed over you in awe. His hand reached out to you, and the room started to shake. Loki looked at you in terror.

Your body started to disappear in chunks and in random places. Your hand reached out to him for something. Anything. All light faded out of your eyes, but you could still hear him.

“Come back!”

Your body sat straight up in your bed. It was still dark outside. Your pillow felt damp with your own sweat. You looked around the room carefully, making sure nothing followed you into reality. When you saw nothing, you took your IV dispenser with you and walked to the kitchen.

The next morning you described last night’s events to your father. “And then I woke up and came to the kitchen to get water or calm down—er something.”

“This ability you have,” your father leaned against the counter, sipping on his morning coffee. “You think it’s connected to this prince?”

“It has to be,” you replied. “I’ve never been outside the Further. This place was different. I think he was summoning me. He said: ‘It worked’ when he saw me. He looked so scared.”

“I’ve been thinking. Maybe we should contact this Elise. The one you have been researching. Maybe she could help clarify your abilities and figure out what with this house.” Your father looked around you as if he was scared someone might hear him. 

“We can’t. She’s dead. Murdered by one of her clients, I think,” you said. “But I want to find him. I want to find this Prince of Asgard and get answers.”

“Asgard—isn’t one of those superheroes from there?”

“What?”

“The Avengers. Isn’t Thor from Asgard? Would it help if we tried to contact Tony Stark? Maybe he might know something,’ your father opened his phone and scrolled through his top notch contact list. 

“No, he might be busy. I don’t wanna bother him,” you pouted. 

“Easy, Y/N. He’s taken to you. Believe it or not, he hasn’t met many young people seriously interested in science and the supernatural. Let me give him a call.” You shook your head.

“I’m going back to sleep,” you turned away and headed back to your room. You had to find Loki. He had answers, and you needed them. All the curtains were drawn closed and you laid in bed, doing calming breathing exercises. It did help you sleep, but more importantly it helped you focus.

You sunk into the familiar darkness. It took you like an undertow, dragging you further and further. You needed to find Loki. He had the answers. He knew something. You just had to find him in the same darkness you two were connected by.

There had to be a way to get back to the same light of Asgard. Your eyes opened to your room in the Further. Particles floated above your head. Your physical body laid quiet in your bed. The question was, how would you get to Asgard from here in the Further? You heard the same growling and moaning from the ghosts outside your room.

You had seen them before. They responded well to patterns. The maids just outside your room were distracted by the dirt you threw at them from a bag of dirt you conveniently left by your door. The little girl who asked you to play only needed a hug and an empty game of hide and seek. 

These weren’t bad ghosts. They were tortured spirits. They couldn’t be brought to the light for whatever reason they stayed here inside your home. Some only needed those familiar distractions. Others were more malicious. 

After going through the backdoor to the backyard, you found a new spirit waiting for you by the pool. He was a bigger man. His sunken eyes and short fingers reminded you of a troll, but his wild hair and breathing confirmed he was human. Or at least he used to be.

His baggy clothing was soaked with water and he smelled strongly of chlorine. He grunted at you, trying to intimidate you. You only stood still watching him closely. You rarely left the house when you were in reality, but new spirits were a rare sight. Where did he come from?

He charged at you, and you turned to run towards back to the house. This new spirit was fast despite his size. He grabbed your hair and pulled you down. Your hands hit the concrete before your head thankfully, but your fingers stung with pain. Next thing you knew, the Pool Boy spirit dragged you into the pool with him. He pushed you down into the water. You felt air escaping your lungs immediately. You watched bubbles float up towards the surface of the water.

Your arms grabbed and pushed the water, but you couldn’t move. The Pool Boy Spirit was too strong for you. He held you down by your arms and shoulders. 

He was going to kill you here.

When your father was young, he had a small brush with the paranormal. His grandmother recently passed and it made him sad that he couldn’t see her anymore. One afternoon, he swore he saw her in her rocking chair. He called out for his aunt, but when they came to the chair grandma was nowhere to be seen. Your father believed in ghosts, spirits, and poltergeists.

He believed you when you told him of the spirits inside the old estate. He grew concerned over your abilities. He couldn’t explain where they came from, and it broke his heart every day to see his little girl with dark circles under her eyes and insomnia taking over. He wanted nothing, but peace and quiet for you.

As a nice gesture, he took some warm hot chocolate and war cookies to your room. He knocked on your door and when he heard no answer, he quietly came in. He nearly dropped the tray in his hands when he saw you. Your body was drenched in water, and your mouth coughed up more water by the second.

“Y/N!” he yelled and ran straight to your side. His hands shook your shoulders in an attempt to wake you, but you only coughed up more water. He watched you trying to breathe. Wheezes and watery sounds came from you. Your father whipped out his cell and called the only person he knew could help. “Please,” he begged. “It’s my baby girl. Get here. Now.”

Loki hadn’t been able to sleep for a couple of nights now. Dark circles had adorned his eyes. His hair was unkempt, but he hardly left the Avengers campus. Thor became concerned, but Loki always shoved it off as not being used to Earth despite being here for years.   
If he closed his eyes, he saw them. Spirits of those lives who were lost to the Incident. All of them haunting him. They moaned and hissed, but sometimes they would grab him and say “Why? Why did you do it?” He couldn’t handle it.

It was raining outside when Steve and Tony burst into the main living space. Tony made a beeline to Wanda.

“We need you. What kind of experience do you have with the supernatural?” Tony urged.

‘Not much. I can mani—

“Have you heard of the Further?” Tony interrupted.

“I’ve heard of it,” Wanda explained. “But I’ve never been there. My powers can only affect this reality, not the dead.”

“The dead?” Loki asked. “What do you mean? Is there another realm of the dead?”

“Yes and no,” Wanda looked to Loki. Her hands formed a dome. “We are in the realm of the living. The further is another realm that co-exists with ours except it is filled with the dead. The tortured souls that do not wish to move on. I have never been there, and I’m not sure if I’d like to go.”

“How do you know if you’ve been there?” loki asked Wanda.

“What does it matter?” Tony asked. “Wanda, can you help us or not? This is urgent.”

“What’s wrong?” Wanda asked, her eyebrows knitted together.

“A dear friend of mine. His daughter is stuck in the Further. We need to act fast,” Stark explained.

“I’ll go,” Loki volunteered. 

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not,” Loki grabbed his hoodie and zipped it up. “I’ve been there. In that dead realm. I can help.” Running out of time and choices, Stark nodded his head and the four of them left the Avengers campus. Loki teleported them quickly as possible to your home—the old estate.

“You have some very rich friends, Mr. Stark,” Wanda looked in awe at the home. Loki was also impressed by the beautiful front gardens and the architecture. Dr. Torres was there to greet the foursome.

“Mr. Stark! I’m so glad to see you! Surely, your equipment will—

“Where is she?” he asked.

“Upstairs in her room, she appears to be drowning.”

“Drowning?” Loki muttered to himself. Once they entered the estate, Loki noted all of the classical paintings on the walls and the overall grandeur. He heard your mother pacing back and forth, panicking. He looked towards your door and watched people go in and out of the room.

“Stark,” your father called out.

“Hey,” Tony patted him on the back. “I grabbed some help and came as soon as I could.”

“She can’t breathe, Tony,” your father sobbed out. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if she’s dying or just—

Loki turned to see a family portrait. Your father sat in a leather chair. Your mother stood behind him, looking solemn. Then Loki saw you, standing next to your father and mother. Your h/c hair and e/c eyes gave it away. It was you. The girl who haunted him. The girl he summoned years ago before he knew what he truly was. 

“Move,” Loki pushed past everyone and saw you in your bed. You coughed up more water. It smelled of chlorine. Your hair was half-drenched and spread out across the pillow. Loki suddenly felt the train on his body. He found it hard to breathe. “It’s you. Odin’s beard, it’s you.”

“The hell are you on about?” Tony asked him angrily. Your father close behind him.

“No, you don’t understand. I know her. She’s—we’re connected.”

“Come again?” Tony asked.

“I’m not sure when it started, but I always felt her. Her presence. Her emotions. My mother tried to explain it to me. When beings from different realms are tied to one another, it can only mean one thing.”

“And that is?”

“We’re soulmates. Her and I,” Loki’s face softened. Before anyone could say anything, Loki opened his mouth again. “Believe me, I know how insane it sounds. It drove me mad. I could feel whatever she felt. I have felt her heart break. I felt her anger. One day I summoned her, I needed to know what she looked like. It failed.”

“What do you mean you summoned her?” your father stepped forward.

“I was young. I conjured a spell that would allow me to see her. And I did. I saw your daughter, but she wasn’t alone. There were souls around her. Their hands reached out and grabbed her. I don’t think she knew. She asked me who I was and why we were connected. Then it all fell apart and I watched her leave in an awful fashion, but that was years ago.”

“Years ago? She told me that happened to her last night,” your father looked at Loki in terror.

“I’m sorry. That’s impossible. I clearly remember doing that spell way before New York. That didn’t happen last night,’ Loki turned to you. You coughed up another gulp of water. It spilled over your chest.

“Y/N,” your father rushed to your side. “Help her.” Your father looked to Loki. Loki looked at you one last time. His fingers brushed your hand. He knew exactly what he need to do.

“Wanda, you’re the only one who possesses magic other than me,” Loki explained as he laid down on a chaise chair. “If you catch on to anything bad happening, pull her out first.”

“How do I do that?”

“You can manipulate minds, Wanda,” Loki instructed. “Manipulate her to wake up before me.”

“Can’t she just manipulate her to wake up now?” Tony asked, his patience running short.

“I know where she is. The Further is fragile. Wake her up now and she may not be herself. Spirits can possess her physical body. Do you want Y/N? Or do you want a ghost?” Loki angrily pointed out. Tony exhaled and walked away. 

“What’s your plan?” Your father asked Loki.

“I’m going to find her and pull her out. I’ll bring her back to her body,” Loki closed his eyes. “Wanda, lull me to sleep.” Wanda’s hands glowed red as her magic sent Loki to sleep and he felt himself sink into the Further. Loki went straight to work as he saw several people and ghosts standing around your body. 

They watched him move around the room slowly, but not one ghost dared to step towards him. Their patient eyes kept focus on your body which still coughed up more water.

“Drowning,” Loki said to himself. He searched for a bathroom. Finding one adjacent to your room, he saw no one there, but there was light coming from your backyard. He looked through the window and saw a large spirit inside the pool holding someone down.

“Drowning. He’s drowning her!” Loki ran across your bedroom again, creating ruckus. He flew past other malicious spirits. Their old hands barely touched him when he pushed the away with magic. When the others saw, several spirits hid away in corners and closets hoping to not face this new threat.

Loki ran outside and the Pool Boy Spirit looked up at him.

“Let her go or else you will face the same fate,” he threatened. The Pool Boy spirit did not stop. He let out a hiss at Loki. Loki jumped into the pool and put his hands around his enemy’s ears. Green energy pulsed through the Pool Boy’s head. The evil spirit screeched into the air in pain and let you go. Loki landed a solid punch in his nose sending the spirit back. He took your body out of the water and put himself between you and the spirit.

“Leave her alone,” he threatened him. The spirit hissed again, holding his nose. He charged at Loki. Loki sent out a powerful push that sent the Pool Boy backwards. His back hit the pool wall with a loud crack. The spirit sank back into the pool. Loki jumped out of the pool and carried you to the side, keeping a watchful eyes on the rest of the area.

“Y/N, wake up,” Loki nudged you. “Come on, I know you’re in there.” Your eyes shot awake and you coughed up the last of the water. Loki held you steady while you regained the ability to breathe.

“It’s you. What are you doing here?”

“Later, Y/N. We need to get you back to your body, dozens of spirits were waiting for you to die,” Loki helped you up. “Can you walk?” Your legs wobbled and before you could answer, Loki picked you back up and quickly carried you back into the mansion. 

Several spirits blocked the way until they saw Loki. His hands glowed green, and his eyes were darker. They became frightened again and cleared some of the way. You came upon another malicious spirit. Her mouth stretched open all the way to the floor. Her old skin flapped in the wind as she ran to Loki and you. 

With his hands full, Loki couldn’t do much, but you pushed away the spirit with green magic. Loki looked to you baffled.

“You possess magic?”

“I possess your magic,” you corrected him.

“What?”

“Later, we need to get back,” you watched other spirits crawling around the corner. One of them salivated above you. Loki started to run again back to your room. Spirits moved to and fro around you both. They crowded the space forcing Loki to push past them all holding you close. Their old and crooked fingers scratched his skin, leaving marks. Their screams and cries grew louder, pounding in your eardrums. 

You screamed louder than the demons surrounding your bodies. Green magic destroyed half of them, the other half crawled back into corners and walls escaping your wrath. Loki pushed you back into your body and you awoke almost running out of bed. Your father caught you, holding you steady. 

“Y/N,” he sighed with relief. “My baby girl.” His hands gripped you tight. You caught your breath when you caught a glimpse of Loki groaning as he came to his feet.

“Loki,” your raspy voice said. You moved towards him, arms reaching towards his. he hugged you while rubbing your back.

“Thank you for bringing her back to me,” your father said. “I’m forever grateful. If there’s anything I can do, please let me know.” Loki turned to you.

“There is one thing I do want,” Loki said, smiling down at you.

A week later, Loki held you from behind as both of you watched the snow fall one quiet morning. You sipped the last of your hot chocolate until Loki filled it once more.

‘Thank you,” you said. Loki hummed in your ear.

“You are most welcome. Do you like it here?” he asked you. You nodded.

“I’ve never been outside my home before. This is nice,” your voice trailed off while you gazed at the snow.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just when you said that we were—

“Soulmates.”

“Yes. Right. I mean, do you really believe that?” you turned towards him, the fleece blanket shifting with you.

“I do,” Loki said. His tone was serious. “I can feel you for a reason. You can mimic my powers for a reason. You do not choose who you love, it just happens. Why do you ask me this?” His fingers pushed back a strand of hair.

“I’m not sure if I entirely believe it yet,” you said. “I feel like I’ve been so alone. I just adapted to being in the darkness by myself this entire time.” Loki kissed your cheek while calmly running his hands through your hair.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I will follow you into the dark.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, please let me know! You can find more of my works on my tumblr (crowkingwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
